Bring Me To Life
by love-sora
Summary: Kagome has gone to train with her gang. When she gets strong enough to return, will feelings still be the same or has Kagome really changed
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 How could you do this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was running through Inu yasha's forest. She had to go home, away from Inu yasha, away from this place. Kagome tripped over another thing. She landed on her front and then rolled on her back. She was a couple of feet away from the well. "Why did you do this?" Kagome had tears running down her face. He vision was clouded by the puffiness in her eyes. Another tear ran down her face, followed shortly by another. "How could you do this Inu yasha?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome woke up and found Inu yasha gone. She got up and looked for him. Kagome went into the forest and found Inu yasha kissing Kikyou. "I'll never leave you, never again."  
  
"But what about the future girl?"  
  
"She doesn't matter. She's just a shard detector to me. I love you."  
  
"I love you." Kikyou and Inu Yasha kissed more passionately. Kagome felt tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome laid there and thought. 'I will not cry over him. I will become strong and find the shards by myself.' Kagome got up and walked toward the village. 'Kaeda might be able to help me. She can tell Inu yasha not to come get me in the future and tell him he can have Kikyou find the shards. She might have a scent blocker to put on him so he can't smell me.' Kagome got to a river and looked at herself. 'I mustn't look like I have been crying.' Kagome wiped of the tears and dried her face with her shirt. "There."  
  
Kagome walked to the village and saw that Inu yasha was not there. 'Must be off with Kikyou.' Kagome walked into the hut and a brown ball of fluff tackled her. Kagome held Shippo in a tight hug. "Kagome. Where did you go?"  
  
"I had to get some fresh air." 'And away from Inu yasha.' Kagome thought. She got up. "Shippo will you go play with the villagers? I need to speak with Lady Kaeda."  
  
"Yeah sure." Shippo ran out the hut and tackled some little villager he plays with.  
  
"Ye need to speak to me about what?" Kaeda was stirring something in a little bowl that smelled like dirty socks.  
  
"I am going to be gone for awhile. I haft to get away from Inu yasha. Will you tell him that I went to the future and I am never coming back? Also can you give me a potion that can block scents?"  
  
"Yes child I can. Where are you going?" Lady Kaeda got up and walked over to the cabinet like thing and got out a green smelly liquid. She handed it to Kagome. "Drink."  
  
"I don't know were I am going. I need to train and get stronger." Kagome said and drunk the hot liquid. She dropped the potion and grabbed her sides. "That stuff taste nasty." Kagome fell over still clutched her sides.  
  
"Don't worry child it will all be over." Lady Kaeda put a wet cloth on her head and stood back. "Ye child I know where you can go. Its far, like three days travel, but they are very strong fighters. Go there and train."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said and got up. "Lady Kaeda can I borrow a cloak and blankets?"  
  
"Yes." Kaeda handed he bag of things, like a hair brush, blankets, kimonos, dagger, soaps, money, and bow and arrow.   
  
"How did you have this stuff ready?"  
  
"I knew you would do this one day child. I just waited and hoped it would be sometime soon."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome put on her black cloak that went past her ankles and dragged on the floor. "Tell Shippo I love him like my own pup, and I will miss him." Lady Kaeda nodded and Kagome smiled and put the hood over her face and went outside the hut.   
  
Kagome walked out of the village toward the direction Kaeda told her. She gave one last look at the village and a tear ran down her face. "I will miss you all. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. But I must do this."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It has been two days since has been gone. Kagome was staying at an old widow's home. He let her stay if she would help him take care of thieves that have been stealing from him. Kagome was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms all over it. Kagome got two swords from the old man. They lay at Kagome's side. One on each side of her. She had her eyes shut and was drinking some green herbal tea. Kagome had trained on her way here. She become faster and stronger, but not to the point she would stop and go home. Kagome's sense were better too. She could hear and smell better too.  
  
Kagome took a sip of the tea and held a small crash in the next room. She opened her eyes and looked at the man. "That's them. Go get them for me. Please." Kagome nodded and put her tea down. She grabbed her swords and went out the door.   
  
Kagome walked until she heard whispering in the room next to her. Kagome opened the door to find about eight guys in there stuffing bags full of gold and silver. "Hey its boss." Said the closest one.  
  
"Hey its you." Said a short one.  
  
"Remember us, boss?"   
  
"Of course I do. Why are you stealing this old mans stuff?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well since the old leader left and then you left, we needed to feed and live, so we decided to take his stuff." One that had a missing front tooth said.  
  
"Stop stealing his stuff and go." Kagome walked in and took the bags right out of one of there hands.  
  
"How are you supposed to live and eat?" A chubby one asked. "All were go at is killing demons."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Well come with me and kill demons."  
  
"Alright. We will. Where are we going?"  
  
"I have to become strong so we are going to some one that can teach me how to fight, shot bows and arrows, spells, and use these swords."  
  
"Alright." They said together.   
  
"What are all your names?"  
  
"Well this is Aite, Ashigaru, Chikara, Damasu, Baka, Hayai, Mamoru, and Damaru." A short skinny man with a short beard point to them one by one. ( These are the same guys from, I think, the 2 or third episode.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Vote on these questions:  
  
Who should be Kagome's mate? Sesshomaru or Kouga. 


	2. Meeting Hope and The Fire Cats

Chapter 2 The Fire Twins.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and the gang started off on the trip to where Kaeda told them to go. Kagome was walking with Hayai and Mamoru. They were taller than Kagome. Hayai was the tallest, and he seems to be the smartest too, he had a mustache and was bald. Hayai weapon was a great big metal axe that he was really good at using. He mostly carried it with his right hand flung it behind his neck. Mamoru was short and his attack contained daggers and swords. Mamoru taught Kagome how to use sword, but she still wanted to go train.  
  
They had fought tons of demons and Kagome killed some, surprisingly. No one got hurt. One demon went after Kagome but Baka killed him before he could even get close to their boss. They had gathered about four pieces of the jewel. One demon they came to was a fox demon, he looked like Shippo, but taller and meaner, because of the jewel shard he had on his head. Kagome was reminded of Shippo when they fought, She couldn't kill him. No, she just got the shard.   
  
They came to a hill with a path down the middle of it. There was a gate that had a green dragon marking in the middle of the gate. Kagome went up to the gate but was stopped by a strange force.  
  
"All who enter will train to the most extreme measures. You must not have a cold heart. Who wishes to enter? Please state your whole name." the voice was deep and serious.  
  
"I, Kagome Marie Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, Miko of the Inu yasha Forest, Child of the Future." Kagome said and put her right hand, in a fist, over her heart and bowed. Kagome felt that this was right. She had to this. The training that lies in head over her was going to be rough.   
  
The gates opened to reveal a tall, muscular, green headed man. The man wore black tight, moveable pants,. He walked up to Kagome, "You may enter. Come. I will be your sensei. My name is Tatakau. Call me master or sensei."  
  
"Wait, what about my friends, sensei?" Kagome pointed toward the group. They looked at her and turned their heads in different directions, scratching the back of their necks and whistling . "Come on guys, this wont be all that bad. At least your not going to train." The guys followed Kagome. Kagome gasped at the site her eyes were laid upon.  
  
There was a steep mountain with a forest down below. A river was to her left and training area to her right. The place was huge. It had tons of rooms and plenty of space to train. Tatakau led Kagome to her room after the gang was settled in theirs. When Kagome got to her room she was shocked. It was beautiful. The room had a large king size bed in the middle of the room. A night stand was next it. On the bed was mounds of red pillows. Blue silk sheets covered the bed. In the room next to hers was the bath house. It contained one large hot spring and a table with soaps, towels, and a crimson robe. In the bed room was two cherry wood dresser and a desk. On the desk are papers and scrolls and a leather note book. The dresser to the right of the bed had a mirror and hair brushes. Also on the dresser were necklaces and hair ties, Kagome was I awe when she saw a tear drop necklace with a blue crescent moon in the middle of it.'Reminds me of Sesshomaru moon marking on his head,' Kagome thought.   
  
Paintings covered the walls. Kagome noticed one that stood out. It had a woman with two cat demons, like Kirara, sitting on a large rock and the cat demons sitting by her side on the ground and one in the water. The woman had long thigh length black hair, she looked like Kagome but her eyes were a deep golden. And she had two blue sword marking on her head. The swords made a "X" like shape on her fore head.   
  
Tatakau followed her gaze. "Her name is Hope, she was my daughter. She died during an attack we had to the mansion. She was the only woman who was strong enough to be a demon but wasn't."  
  
"She looks like me. If she's not a demon then why does she have a marking on her head." Kagome said almost as a whisper.   
  
"She does look like you. It's a training mark. I have one on mu left shoulder. She wanted hers on her fore head just like a demon. Hope was very powerful. I will train you to be like her. This training will be hard and rough. You will get a marking like hers. I will give you one a the swords and one of the heart."  
  
"I understand. Train me as a demon." Tatakau looked in her eyes and saw determination, hope, and slight fear. He nodded.   
  
"Rest, tomorrow you will meet them and train. We will begin at dawn. I want you up and ready by then. Take your bath and dress as she is in that picture." With that he left out the door.  
  
Kagome didn't know who he was talking about when he said them and she didn't ask. "Till tomorrow sensei." Kagome whisper as she stared at the closing door. went over to the dresser and opened it, she gasped. So many night gowns and kimono were there. Different colors and patterns. "These look really expensive." Kagome took out a green night gown and put it on.   
  
"I will become strong and be a rightful mother to you, Shippo." Kagome got into bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* Kagome's Dream~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~!*~!*  
  
She was sitting on a rock watching two cat demons having a playful fight. "You can come over Kagome." She turned and looked at Kagome with bright and beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"How did you know is was there?" Kagome came out the trees and sat in front of the woman. Kagome sat on the rock and felt it was heated.  
  
"I know lots, I am Hope. Kagome there is something I need to tell you." Hope took out a necklace. Kagome gasped, it was the same one she saw on her dresser. "Here take it. The is called the Angle Tear. It was shed all long time ago. It was given to me by my mother."  
  
Kagome took the necklace. "Why are you giving it to me, Lady Hope?"  
  
"Because you are me. We share the same blood, same power, same future. You are me in every way you are me." Hope said.  
  
"No. I am the reincarnation on the priestess Kikyou." said Kagome.   
  
"You are wrong. You are my reincarnation. We didn't want you to find out who you were until the time was right. The time is right."  
  
"But, that means some one else knew before me. Like my mother?"   
  
"Yes she did. Your mother in the future is not your real mother. Something went wrong in the process of you coming here and taking your rightful place as. Some evil force attacked your real mother while she was bringing you here."  
  
"So what you are saying is that my mother in the future is not real?"  
  
"No, she is real but is not your real mother. Your father couldn't kill off the demon who killed her so he sent him to a different time. This time, In this time he is known as Naraku."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Naraku killed by mother?" Hope nodded. "And what of my father?"  
  
"Your father is Lord of the Eastern Lands. He is a inu demon. Your mother was a miko of the Ryuu Kami forest."  
  
"But I am not demon. How could this be?"  
  
"You see when your father and mother mated and after your birth a witch known as Lady Sora saw a prophecy that you would kill every living thing if you were a demon. Your mother didn't want that to happen so Lady Sora took you to the Sky Castle and did a spell that would make you not a demon but strong and fast as one."  
  
"So this is what you are saying. That I am not demon." Hope nodded. " I am going to become strong as one?" She nodded again. "My father is a Lord of the Eastern Lands."  
  
"Yes, you will meet his soon enough. Please put the necklace on before you break it." Hope laughed. She was watching Kagome reactions through the whole thing.  
  
Kagome put the necklace on. It went to the top of her breasts. "When will I meet him?"  
  
"I don't know but you will need allies if you want to stay alive. Akuma. Jigoku, come here." The fire cats ran to their master.   
  
"This one the Akuma." Hope pointed to the one it's a the same as Kirara, but his fire is crimson red and a long red strip is down its back to its tail. The tip of his tail is the red color but the rest of his body is a tanish color. His paws are covered with red. And a red flame marking is on his forehead.  
  
"This is Jigoku." Hope pointed to the fire demon next to her. It's the same, but her fire is lavender purple and a long mauve color runs down her back to her tail. The tip of her tail is a mauve color and the rest of her body is a tanish color. Her paws and covered in the lavender color. There is a purple flame marking on her forehead.  
  
"They will help you on your journey and they will live with you and protect your offsprings and pups." Hope said. "Well its about dawn so you need to wake up. Don't worry if you see the fire cats when you wake up. Oh and that necklace will tell you if he's near."  
  
"Who's he?" Hope didn't answer, she just snapped her fingers.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~!*~!*  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. "Was that real?" She felt something furry to her left and right. "It was real." There was Akuma and Jigoku sleeping next to her. Kagome touched the necklace and thought. 'Who's he?'   
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Chapter 3 Training Days.   
  
Who should be Kagome mate?" Kouga or Sesshomaru   
  
Poll: Kouga 1  
  
Sesshomaru 3 (not counting all the ones bleedingwings666 did. You really have a lot of free time. Don't you?)  
  
I will need to know so I can do the fourth chapter. You have until then. 


	3. Training Days and Changing

Chapter 3 Training Days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No Kagome is not a demon. Hope died two days after December 25, Christmas Day. Kagome will not become a demon because of the prophecy, that she will kill every one. Well guess who's her mate. SESSHOMARU. Sorry IceDragon but, My Sesshomaru is going with Kagome.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^LAST TIME*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. "Was that real?" She felt something furry to her left and right. "It was real." There was Akuma and Jigoku sleeping next to her. Kagome touched the necklace and thought. 'Who's he?'   
  
Kagome got out of bed. It was close to dawn, but she still had time to get ready and bathe. Kagome looked on the bed to see two fire cats. They were bundle up to each other trying to keep warm. Akuma and Jigoku opened their eyes and sat up. "Well, hello." Kagome said. Akuma meowed and Jigoku rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kagome went over to the hot spring and bathed.   
  
When Kagome was done she dressed in tight spandex shorts and a sports bra. Kagome brushed her hair and put it in a bun with little strands down the side of her face.   
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
"Come in." The door opened and Tatakau came in.   
  
"Its time for your training. Lets go." Kagome nodded and followed Tatakau out the door. Akuma and Jigoku leaped on her shoulders. 'She reminds me of Hope.' Tatakau thought. "I see you have meet the fire twins."  
  
"Yes. And I meet Hope in a dream."  
  
"So she has visited you already. She never did wasted time. So since all the explaining has been done I can train you now." Tatakau took another let and Kagome found herself out in the training areas. The gang was out there eating and having a good time. 'Baka, just a bunch of bakas.' Kagome thought.   
  
"Eat and then the training begins." Kagome sat at the table and ate. After she was done, Kagome went over to her sensei. "Good now get into a fighting stance." Kagome got into her fighting stance.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
For three years training has become rougher and rougher. Kagome mastered all the bow and arrow techniques, different fighting stances, how to use her swords, spells, and fists. She was really strong for a human. Kagome sense were better and her speed. Now she can out run even the demon Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome got her tattoos. She wanted the swords on her head and the heart on her left shoulder. The swords, one was purple and the other was crimson and they made a "X" on her head. Jigoku and Akuma had the swords on their fore head too. They went through the fire. One day Kagome was looking at Hope's old journal when a inserting page caught her eye.  
  
December 25,  
  
Christmas Time. Dad got me lots of beautiful kimonos and soaps, they smell really good. I went to Kagome's time again. She will be here shortly. Hopefully I will get to meet her. Her father, Lord Inuki, is wanting to see her really bad. Now Kagome is 15 and she looks like her mom a lot. I miss Lady Star. Kagome got lots of stuff in her time, for Christmas. Sota is growing up too.   
  
Guess who showed up today. Sesshomaru. He's looking good. My friend Sarah tried to mate with him again. Haha, but she never will learn, I sent Kagome a dream of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru a dream of Kagome. I think they will make a very good couple. Well haft to go, dads is wanting to train me again. Bye.  
  
Hope.  
  
Kagome closed the book and looked up. 'That's were I know Sesshomaru from. The dream she sent me. I don't remember it much.'   
  
"Kagome?" A tall man stuck his head in the door way. It was Akuma.  
  
"Yes Akuma?" Kagome waved her hand to let him come in.  
  
"Well, sensei Tatakau said he would like to train you one last thing then we can go tomorrow at dawn." Akuma sat on the chair by Kagome.  
  
"You would think I know enough already." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.   
  
"Yeah but I think you should know this."   
  
"Alright. Where is he?"  
  
"In the Training yards." Akuma and Kagome got up and went to the training yards. Kagome knelt on one knee before her sensei.  
  
"You wish to teach my one last thing, sensei?"  
  
"Yes. Rise. I want to teach you how to change your form." Kagome rose.  
  
"Change my form? What do you mean sensei?" Kagome asked. She didn't know what he meant. She loved the way she looked. Kagome had muscles and a flat stomach, Her breast had grown too. The gang all said that Kagome looked sexy.(Not that way you hentai.)   
  
"Yes, since I trained to be like a demon, I want you too change into an inu form, just like your father. He requested it and I have to obey him."  
  
"My father, when did you speak to him? Did he say when I can meet him?"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. He spoke to me in a dream. You will meet him soon enough. Let's begin on changing your form. Now, your going to become a inu demon just like your father. Now follow me."   
  
Kagome nodded and followed her sensei to a near by large lake. In the middle was two medium rocks. On one of the rocks was a leather bag. "Sit down right here." Kagome and Tatakau jumped in the air and landed on separate rocks. Kagome sat down. "Put your feet like this." Tatakau crossed his legs as sensei did.   
  
"I want you to close your eyes and listen to the sounds around you. Tell me what you hear."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and opened her ears. "I hear birds chirping, water flowing, fish springing up in the water and going down, woodpecker's drumming, leaves rustling in the wind."  
  
"Good Kagome, keep your eyes shut and find the box that is hidden deep inside you and open it."  
  
Kagome eyes snapped open with a red powerful light.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^Deep Inside Kagome**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome was flying in a purple light. Her hands were blocking out the bright white lights coming towards her. The lights stop and so did Kagome. Kagome put her hands down and looked down at the bright glowing light that surrounded a golden box. The box was floating in thin air, Kagome floated toward the box. It had a sky blue out lining and a purple tear drop lock on it.  
  
Kagome necklace glowed a deep blue light. She took it off and put the tear in the lock. "This must be the box sensei said I had to fine." Kagome turned the tear and the box snapped opened and a golden covered Kagome.  
  
The pain. Kagome was changing. She screamed and clutched her sides. Kagome flew up into a blue light and stopped screaming. She put her arms to her sides and legs a few inches apart. Kagome closed her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy Sesshomaru will be in the next one and so will Rin. Poor Kagome Rin's questions are coming in the hands fulls. 


	4. Teams

Chapter 4 Teams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*LAST TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^Deep Inside Kagome**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome was flying in a purple light. Her hands were blocking out the bright white lights coming towards her. The lights stop and so did Kagome. Kagome put her hands down and looked down at the bright glowing light that surrounded a golden box. The box was floating in thin air, Kagome floated toward the box. It had a sky blue out lining and a purple tear drop lock on it.  
  
Kagome necklace glowed a deep blue light. She took it off and put the tear in the lock. "This must be the box sensei said I had to fine." Kagome turned the tear and the box snapped opened and a golden covered Kagome.  
  
The pain. Kagome was changing. She screamed and clutched her sides. Kagome flew up into a blue light and stopped screaming. She put her arms to her sides and legs a few inches apart. Kagome closed her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Something was inside her; something wanted out; something wanted to be unleashed. Kagome didn't know what it was, she was scared. Kagome closed her eyes again and waited. Whatever it was inside her was going to be unleashed.  
  
"Kagome this is your demon side wanting to come out and be free. Its be trapped inside your body to long and is waiting to be unleashed. Let her out and complete your transformation into you most powerful form. Do not fright, no pain, harm, or destruction will come from you changing. Now do as I say." Tatakau said and his voice faded into nothingness.  
  
Kagome finally understood. She was going to let the demon take over her body and change her. Kagome's eyes snapped open with blood red lighting strikes zapping her body. Kagome's back arched, she let out a bloody roar, and her arms and legs turned into a shining white ray of light. Kagome's back stopped arching and the white rays turned into demon dog legs and arms. 'What's happening to me?' Kagome's kimono ripped as the rest of her body transformed. Kagome was in her full demon form.  
  
"This is what its like?" Kagome asked. "So this is what Sesshomaru goes through every time he transforms. It feels funny. How do I change back." Kagome closed her eyes. Everything around her was changing. She was going out of her mind and back to sensei.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Out of Kagome's mind*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome stood towering over Tatakau. She wasn't in her mind anymore. Kagome looked down at Tatakau. "Welcome back."  
  
Kagome sat laid down so she was in eye level with sensei. "It feels funny. Being in this form makes me feel like I can do anything. Beat anyone."   
  
Just then the gang came running toward Kagome and Tatakau with swords and weapons ready. "We heard screaming. Where's Kagome?" Akuma asked. "Tatakau get away from that demon."  
  
"You bakas its me Kagome. Didn't you hear a word when Tatakau was explaining that he wanted to teach me one last thing?"  
  
The boys scratched the back of their heads. "I guess not." Tatakau said. "Well Kagome change back. I feel like a shrimp when your like that." Kagome laughed. She stood up and a purple light surrounded her body. When the light faded Kagome was standing there with her tail covering all her woman parts.   
  
"Wow I have a tail now. Why?"  
  
Tatakau came up to her and wrapped a blanket around her naked form. "Because in order for you to change into that form you must have a demon part with you. So your tail is here."  
  
Kagome grabbed her tail and rubbed it. "It feels like silk. Wow it sure is soft."  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^The others*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kikyo joined the gang and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were disgusted by her. She smelt like death, dirt, and bones. Sesshomaru was out patrolling his lands when he over heard a conversation between the four. They were almost in his lands. The fire was crackling and the half breed and dead miko were nowhere insight..  
  
"Why can't we get Kagome back?" Shippo whined .  
  
"Because she put a spell on the well so Inu Yasha wont come and get her. This is so stupid. Kikyo shouldn't be here." The demon exterminator explained to the fox pup.   
  
"Why don't we just go off and find the jewel shards by are selves?" The monk asked.  
  
"Yeah lets. We are strong enough to beat demon and find the shards."  
  
"Alright. We will go in three days, when we get back to Kaeda's we will rest and gather supplies. Inu Yasha is not coming." The monk. Kitsue, and demon exterminator nodded.  
  
"I really miss Kagome. She was like a mother to me." Shippo started to cry.   
  
"What? I heard my name." Inu Yasha and Kikyo came out of the woods and sat down.  
  
"Nothing." Sango said. Kikyo saw the crying little fox and tried to comfort him. Shippo saw Kikyo coming and ran into Sango's arms. Sesshomaru chuckled. Inu Yasha's ears perked up. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and it transformed.   
  
"I know you're their Sesshomaru come out." Everyone got their weapons ready. 'Oh no. How long has he been there. He tell Inu Yasha what we planned.' The monk thought.  
  
Sesshomaru came out of the bushes with a black headed girl attached to his leg and a smelly toad behind him.  
  
"Very good of your brother."  
  
"What are you doing here? I am not giving you the Tetsusaiga."   
  
"Don't worry half breed I am not here for that. I came to talk to the monk, demon exterminator, fire cat, and kitsue."  
  
"What do you want with us?" The monk asked still prepared to use his Wind Tunnel on the young lord.  
  
"Jaken." The little toad stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stepped toward Inu Yasha and the dead miko and chanted a spell. Inu Yasha and Kikyo froze.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"They are simply frozen so they wont hear us talk. I over heard what you said and I wish to accompany you to gather the shards. Naraku did something that I will kill him for." Sango saw the little girl wince.  
  
"You want to join us and look for the jewel shards? Why?" The monk asked.  
  
"It seems that you wish to kill Naraku and I do too. When I over heard you talking about going off by yourselves and looking for them I thought I might join you. You could use my services to gather them. I will not kill you."  
  
"Should we let him join?" Miroku asked the rest of them.  
  
"I think so. He is strong and fast we could use his strength to fight."  
  
"What about him killing us?" Shippo asked.   
  
"Don't worry Sesshie-sama will not kill you in front of me." The black headed girl said. "My name is Rin."  
  
"Well.. Alright. We accept you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said.  
  
"Good. I will meet you at the village in three days." with that they left and Inu Yasha and Kikyo unfroze.  
  
"What was that about?" Kikyo asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter. Reunion   
  
If you get confused on anything just email me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Reunion.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome and the gang were heading back to Kaeda's village. They were about one mile to the village. She had completed her transformation and all of her training. One thing kept bothering Kagome. She still didn't know who he was. Hope repeated him and he but would never say his real name. Kagome fingered the deep crimson tiara Tatakau gave her. A blue tear drop-shaped, bead was between her eyebrows and a red strand of silk going from the sides of the tear to the back of her head. A gold metal circle with a blue bead in the middle and tiny gold strands connected the bead to the circle keeping it there. Kagome had her hair in a bun with blue strands of hair framing her face. Sometime during her training her hair changed color. It was still black but with light blue strands by her face. Kagome was in deep thought about hope and him.  
  
Jigoku and Akuma were in head of the group and the guys were talking to each other. Kagome was still in her thoughts when Baka pulled her to him. Kagome looked up and he pointed down. She looked down and saw that she was about to go off a cliff. "Thanks." Kagome said as he let go of her. Baka was really tall. If you looked up and tried to see his face you would fall on your butt. They started to walk again. 'I wonder what Shippou and the rest of you gang are doing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Village^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What do you mean, your going with him to look for the shards?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"It's just what I said. Lady Sango, Shippo, and I don't want to be bossed around by a copse smelling hanyou, and Lord Sesshomaru-sama offered his services so we took up on that." The monk explained.   
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru is better than you and a lot stronger and faster. Ever since you made Kagome go home, you look very bad and smell funky. And I hate you for making her go away and never come back." The kitsue pipped up and jumped on Inu Yasha's shoulder then bit his ear.  
  
"So that's what happen to your other miko." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes. She and Inu Yasha always get into a fight and one day she just left. And face it Inu Yasha. He smells a lot better." Sango wrinkled her nose at Kikyo. They were all outside. Sesshomaru smirked at the kitsue statement. Kikyo, by now was pissed and so was the half breed.  
  
"Get of brat." Inu Yasha tried to reach Shippo but he was too quick and Shippo got away.   
  
"Fine we don't need you. Come on Yasha lets go and get the jewel shards on are own."  
  
Just then a villager ran up and stopped them from going. "Two cat demons, one Inu demon, and eight men are coming this way."   
  
"Which way are they coming? I bet they're not very strong."  
  
"Watch what you say, half breed. I am stronger than you." Came Kagome's voice came from over the hill. Everyone looked at the lady and gasped. She was beautiful. Long black hair with blue strands by her face. Her hair was swaying in the wind. Her tail wasn't around her waist but was flowing free behind her. She had on a red strapless sports bra with a black dragon in the middle. It showed off her flat muscularly yet feminine stomach. Her shorts were black and hugged her every curve. The shorts were black jean very short shorts with a red dragon that went around the right leg, across her butt, and stopped a little below her waist band. Kagome also had on three bracelets on her right hand and two golden ones on the left. Kami, she looked like a goddess.  
  
Jigoku and Akuma followed Kagome as she walked down the hill. The rest of the gang was right behind them.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you? You look . . . different?" Sango asked.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" The little fox demon launched himself at her adoptive mother.  
  
"Shippo." Kagome hugged the little crying fox. "Yes Sango it is I. I do look different because I trained and got stronger." Kagome hugged her friend and . . .   
  
SMACK  
  
"Miroku!!!" Kagome yelled. Miroku fell to the ground with a red hand print on his right cheek and an ear to ear grin on his face.  
  
"He'll never learn." Shippo said as he sat by Miroku's head and pulled on his cheek.  
  
"It was well worth it." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha voice was a whisper. "Kagome, you're a demon."  
  
"Yes, you could say that."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Sesshomaru P.O.V.**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jigoku and Akuma followed Kagome as she walked down the hill. The rest of the gang was right behind them.  
  
Sesshomaru followed the voice and looked up top the hill. There she was, a goddess. She was beautiful to say the least. Her movements were fluid. Not like she was walking but floating. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her voice was like music. Everything about her was perfect. 'She must be mine. What? Where did that come from?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*End*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Everyone sat by the fire in Kaeda's hut. Kagome told them about Hope, Tatakau, and her training. Sesshomaru sat by Kagome, Shippo was on her lap, Inu Yasha and Kikyo was across from her, Sango and Miroku were beside them.   
  
"So that's that. I am here now and ready to find the rest of the jewel shards. Then take revenge against Naraku." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Does it hurt you every time you go into your demon form?"  
  
He looked back at her. "No, you'll get better at it."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, are you still going to come with us to find the jewel shards even if Kagome is a demon and can fight?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "We will leave at dawn. Be ready."  
  
Everyone nodded."Feh, Kagome why don't you came with me to find the shards. Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Sango can take care of themselves. We can get them faster since we're demons." Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked at him. 'Sesshomaru's to close to her, sitting like that. She's mine. Not his.' Kagome read his thoughts and smirked.  
  
She put her arm around Sesshomaru's and smiled. "No Inu Yasha. They will be better to go with. I want to stay close to Sesshomaru. I have to ask him some things."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'So she's playing huh? Well I just go along with it.' Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist. "Inu Yasha, you can travel back with your dead wench."   
  
Inu Yasha growled. 'She loves me not you half brother. I'll get her soon enough.'   
  
"Kagome? Want to join me for a walk?" Sango asked her demon friend.  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^WALK*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
"What was that all about? You and Sesshomaru?" Sango and Kagome were walking to a secret hot spring the guys didn't know about.  
  
"What do you mean? Me and Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at her long time friend.  
  
"I mean, putting your arm around him and his arm around you. You saying that you want to stay with him?"  
  
"O that. Well I thought Sesshomaru could tell me about my father, Lord of the Eastern Lands. I have never meet him and I wanted to know about him. Tatakau said that they knew each other and I wanted to know about him. "  
  
Sango nodded as they came to the hot spring. Kagome and Sango undressed and took a swim. The hot spring had two rows of cherry trees across both sides of the pool. A little waterfall ran into the pool. The waterfall had a medium bolder in the middle of it, causing two separate ways. One large bolder was in the middle of the hot spring.  
  
"So Sango when are you and Miroku gonna move to the next step?" Kagome asked. Both girls sat at the edge of the spring in the water.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you like him, he likes you, so when are you going to move onto the next level?"  
  
Sango blushed. "Kagome. I don't like him like that."  
  
"Yes you do. I can read minds you know, and Miroku thinks a lot about you." Kagome's face dropped. "And really, really weird stuff."  
  
Both girls giggled at the hentai monks thoughts. "Well I am going back now. Are you coming?"  
  
"No I want to stay a while." Kagome said. Sango got dressed and walked back to the camp.  
  
Kagome fingered her necklace and thought. 'Who is he? I still want to know.'  
  
Just then the crescent moon on the necklace glowed. "He's here."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*GUYS*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru kept glaring daggers at each others. Miroku's sweat bead dropped.  
  
"Guys can't we be civil about this."  
  
"No, not until he leaves Kagome and me alone." Inu Yasha was stilling in his tree looking down at his brother.  
  
"Why I think Kagome can take care of herself. If Kagome thinks Sesshomaru-sama is fine well I believe she's right."   
  
"Miroku your suppose to be on my side."  
  
"Well it would be nice to let the lady and Miroku fight it out." Sesshomaru got up and started to walk to the forest.  
  
"Lady? Who are you calling a lady you....."  
  
"I'll be at the hot spring, just scream your girly scream if you need me brother." Sesshomaru waved them bye then went to the hot spring.  
  
Sesshomaru got to the hot spring and found a spot to relax. He sat under a tree that was close to the water. Actually one of the bigger branches, the one he was sitting on, was over the water. Sesshomaru jumped up and sat down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree.   
  
Kagome held her necklace and looked around for any sign of him. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru sleeping or resting on the tree branch above her. 'Why is he up there? Ahhhhh!!!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'I am naked.' Kagome swan quietly over to the ledge and grabbed her clothes. Sesshomaru was still resting when she put on her clothes so he couldn't see or hear anything. Kagome put her clothes on and went over to the tree.   
  
'Why would Hope tell him about me? And this necklace? It doesn't make since.' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. 'Well he is cute and sexy. Whoa what am I saying? This is the cold hearted demon who has no emotions.'  
  
'Don't say that. He does have some sort of emotions.' Hope said in Kagome's mind.  
  
'Hope? What do you mean?'  
  
'It will all make since sooner or later. Bye.'  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and jumped on the same branch as him. She made no sound or movement to wake him up. Kagome was a few inches away from Sesshomaru. 'He looks so peaceful and younger when he sleeps.' Kagome put her right hand on Sesshomaru cheek and rub it. Sesshomaru smiled, yes he really did, and opened his eyes. 'Wow he smiles.'  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Why do you sleep in a tree? Why are you here?" Kagome took her hand away and sat down.  
  
"Because its better than sleeping by the hanyou and dead wench. I came here because I wanted to get away from the others. I wanted to be alone."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll go." Kagome fell backwards and landed on her feet on the water.  
  
"Tell me. Where did you get that necklace?" Sesshomaru also jumped down but didn't land on the water but by the shore.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^86*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I AM SO SORRY!! I haven't updated because my cousin just gave birth to two twins. Them they had some complections breathing and had to take them somewhere else to get checked up. I was in tears because of them. But I was happy when they pulled threw. I helped babysit them too.  
  
SORRY!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uncles  
  
********************************************************  
  
It has been two weeks since they had left the village. Inu Yasha and Kikyou traveled with them. Inu Yasha was in front of the group, Kikyou was beside him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were behind them, Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking together behind them, and Jigoku was on Sesshomaru shoulder and the other on Kagome's. Sango and Miroku kept brushing against each other. Kagome smiled at the idea in her head. She could tell they had mated and were deep in love. Kagome carefully snuck behind them and put their hands together. Sango blushed and Miroku kissed her cheek.   
  
Kagome went back to Sesshomaru and smiled. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome pointed to her nose then at them. Sesshomaru sniffed and caught their mating scent. He made an o mouth shape. Kagome turned her head back to look straight and Sesshomaru caught her scent. 'Vanilla and wild berries. She smells nice. The two scents I am fond of.' Sesshomaru returned his gaze and mentally sighed. 'Rin is making me soft. RIN. Baka me I left her with Jaken. He probably lost her by now.'  
  
Kagome felt Sesshomaru's uneasiness and looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rin. I left her with Jaken." Sesshomaru looked into her violet eyes.  
  
"Who's Rin?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"A human girl I am taking care of. She's like my daughter." Kagome made an o mouth face.  
  
"Go get her." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "I will be back soon." With that Sesshomaru put Jigoku on Kagome's free shoulder and ran off to the west to retrieve his daughter and loyal servant.  
  
"Lady Kagome, where is Sesshomaru-sama going?" Miroku asked as he rubbed Sango hand with his thumb.  
  
"To get his daughter Rin." Kagome smiled at the pair. 'They look as happy together.'  
  
"Sesshomaru has a daughter?" Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, she's a human girl he adopted and took in. Rin's with Jaken and Sesshomaru going to go get them."  
  
"Feh, he can stay gone, we don't need a human slowing us down." Inu Yasha said and walked closer to Kagome.  
  
"Uh, Inu Yasha, Look behind you." Inu Yasha turned around to see Kikyou.  
  
"So its Kikyou. Wow!"   
  
"Your mate is a human, Baka, and so are we and half of you." Sango grabbed her boomerang ready to hit Inu Yasha across the head and knock him out.  
  
"Lady Kagome the words please." Miroku begged.  
  
'Oh shit.' Inu Yasha last thought before he hit the dirt.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit." Kagome yelled with pride. "I think we should camp here tonight and wait for Sesshomaru."  
  
"Good idea." Everyone said.   
  
Once camp was set up, it was around sunset, Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and put a sleeping Jigoku and Akuma onto it. 'They look so peaceful.' Kagome sat at the other side of the sleeping bag when Shippo came over and sat on her lap.  
  
"There's plenty of room if you want to sleep on this." Kagome said as she hugged Shippo to keep him warm from the night's breeze.  
  
"Kagome? Can I ask you a question?" Shippo said nervously.  
  
"Hai., Shippo, you can."  
  
"Kagome, will you, um, be my, um, mom?" Shippo stuttered out.   
  
Kagome gave him an ear-to-ear smile. "Yes, Shippo, I will."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Shippo smiled and threw his arms around Kagome's neck. "Thank you. I am going to get us something to eat. Okay mom." Kagome nodded and Shippo ran off.  
  
***************Sesshomaru*************  
  
Sesshomaru ran fast through the woods. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again. She had melted that part of ice around his heart. Rin helped bring that out and Kagome melted the rest. They are everything he wanted. A beautiful, strong, intelligent mate and a wonderful, energetic daughter. It didn't matter that she wasn't his own blood. He loved her and Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and watch Rin beat Jaken over the head with his own staff. Sesshoumaru chuckled and came into the little clearing.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, your back." The toad Youkai walked up o his master and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Jaken, its time to join Kagome and her friends."  
  
"Sesshomaru." Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. "Rin picked you flowers. Jaken showed me how to make a flower chain and crown. See." Jaken blushed. (If he can.) She held up a red and blue flower chain. Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and Rin put them around his head. "See Sesshomaru looks hamsome. Rin has others two." She held up about fie more purple and blue ones.  
  
"Thank you Rin. Its time to go and meet the lady I told you about." Rin smiled.  
  
"Sesshomaru, may Rin ask you a question?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Can I call you my father?"  
  
"I would be honored to Rin."  
  
"Yea, thank you daddy." Rin hugged Sesshomaru around the neck and Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Lets go." Rin climbed on Sesshomaru's back and Jaken rood his leaf. (Jaken's rides a leaf that becomes big and small so he ride along Sesshomaru.)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Sesshomaru is going to steel the Tetsugia. That's why he is here and not being like the cold and emotionless Lord we know." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"He is not and if he does that just means you're weak and couldn't beat him." Kagome yelled at the hanyou then stomped off. they had been arguing about that for the last ten minutes. 'I think Inu Yasha is just jealous that Kagome is spending more time with Sesshomaru-sama than him. Why? He has Kikyou.' Sango thought as she watched the three fight.   
  
"She is right, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru said he wasn't going to kill us because he hates Naraku just as much as we do." The monk said. Inu Yasha death glared at Miroku.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. When he hunts you for prey, don't come running to me." Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and walked over by Kikyou.  
  
"I give up. By the way, I sense Kagome is strong than you." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru took this time to enter the camp site. He let Rin down and she hid behind his legs. Rin looked around and saw a little kit about her age, a monk holding his staff, a beautiful young lady sitting next to a tree petting a neko demon, and ugly people sitting by the fire. 'Where's the pretty lady Sesshomaru said that I would meet?'   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. Your back. Who's the pretty girl?" Sango asked.  
  
"This is Rin. Rin that is, "Sesshomaru said pointing to everyone, "Sango the demon exterminator, the monk Miroku, the kit Shippo, my half breed half brother, his smelly mate Kikyou, and Sango's pet Kirara."  
  
"Hello. I am Shippo. Want to go play?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama said I had to meet Ka...go..ma."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She and Inu Yasha had a fight. She went off somewhere." Sango said. Sesshomaru and Jaken went to sit over by the fire and Rin and Shippo played with Kirara by them.  
  
"Hey did you know that right over there is a dragon stuck to a tree with as arrow in his right shoulder." Kagome said as she walked back to the camp. "Hey your back Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin saw Kagome and gasped. 'She's beautiful. She looks like my mom.' Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and hid behind his legs. Kagome saw Rin and smiled.  
  
Kagome crouched down and stared at the girl. "Hi I am Kagome. You must be Rin." Rin nodded and Kagome held out her arms. "I won't bite." Kagome smiled and Rin ran up and gave her a big bear hug.   
  
"Sesshomaru, you lied to Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru got confused and asked, "About what?"  
  
"Kagome is not pretty, but she's beautiful." Sesshomaru blushed and turned his head.  
  
Kagome also blushed. "Did he say that?"  
  
Rin nodded and saw Jaken drool. Everyone's gaze followed Rin's and saw Jaken drool.  
  
"Are you okay Jaken?" Rin asked.  
  
"So lovely, so beautiful." He mumbled. Only Sesshomaru and Kagome heard because of their demon hearing.  
  
"EWWWWWWW!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru took Jaken's staff and knocked his unconscience and sending him face first into Inu Yasha.  
  
"I think he likes you, Kagome." Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
Kagome turned beat red and tackled Sesshomaru. Together they rolled down the hill, tickling and laughing. Acting just like Inu pups. Shippo and Rin watched them and an idea popped into their heads. 'Lets get them together.'   
  
"Shippo . . . haha. Rin . . . help me."Sesshomaru laughed out. Kagome was currently straddled on Sesshomaru tickling and remembering every tickled spot he had. "So the great Lord Sesshomaru is begging for help."   
  
WHOOSH!   
  
Kagome was swept off Sesshomaru and into the arms of Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, my mate. How nice to see you." Kouga swept in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Kouga-kun! What are you doing here?" Kouga let Kagome down. Sesshoumaru got up and went over to them with a very angry hanyou on his heels.  
  
"I came to get my mate."  
  
"What?!?" Inu Yasha screamed. "She's not your mate, she's my mat . . . "  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He knew Inu Yasha was about to say 'my mate'. I believe you already have one."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and Kagome flamed. "Kouga I am not your mate. Your friend, yeah, but not mate. We can be friends but not mates. I don't love you like that. Okay?"  
  
Even though these words hurt Kouga, he had to expect the truth. Her heart belonged to someone else and not him. "Okay. We can be friends. Why are you a demon? A very sexy demon at that." Kouga noticed her deep crimson tail and blue bangs.  
  
"Well sit down and I will tell you." Everyone sat by the fire and Kagome told him about everything that has happened. "See that's why Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, and Rin are with us too."  
  
"Oh, okay, I get it." Kouga got closer to Kagome and whispered. "I don't trust that Kikyou person and Inu Yasha. Can I join you? Just to make sure they do nothing to you."  
  
Kagome nodded. Only Sesshomaru and her heard what he whispered. Everyone went to sleep during the conversation, but Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kagome. Kagome laid down beside Shippo and Rin. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Kouga and Sesshomaru said together.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha went up in a tree and slept. Sesshomaru and Kouga went to sleep soon after. No one would dare to attack the wolf prince and demon lord during the night.  
  
*************Around 1 o'clock*******  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. Something was out there. Some one more like it. Kagome looked around, every one was asleep. Kagome got up and sniffed the air. A tiger youkai, a strong male. Kirara woke up, followed by Jigoku and Akuma. Together they moved away from the camp and change into their larger demon forms, except Kagome. "Akuma you stay here and guard the rest. Kirara go left, Akuma go right, and I'll go this way. If you see anything come and tell me." The cat demons nodded and went off.  
  
Kagome crouched down to the ground and swept through the area. Something was ahead. Kagome hide behind a bush and watched three male tiger demons. 1 white tiger and 2 red. White tigers were the most aggressive type. They loved the taste of blood and to eat human or just about anything they can get a hold of. Red ones mostly kept to themselves or followed the white ones. Same as the white tigers, they loved the taste of human blood.  
  
They were fighting for something. A little boy. Kagome looked closer to the black haired boy. He looked familiar, like some one she meet before. SOUTA! Kagome's little brother. They had him. What was he doing here?   
  
One of the male tiger demons growled the took Souta by the collar of his shirt. "I am going to enjoy eating you. Your blood will taste good running down my throat."   
  
"No, please don't."  
  
"Begging wont get you anywhere but my stomach, little boy." The demon raised his clawed hand and was going to strike the boy.  
  
"No, Souta." Kagome jumped from behind the bushes and knocked the male youkai into a tree. "Souta get out of here. Now."  
  
"Kagome, sister."  
  
"Go now."  
  
The little by ran off. "How dare you ruin my meal. But, I think I will have you instead." Kagome got into a fighting stance. "Name's Yin. Know it well for it will be the last name you here." Yin jumped onto his feet and charged at Kagome. Kagome was to late at dodging the blow, he punched her square in the stomach sending her into the near by tree. Blood came gushing out of her mouth.  
  
"Kagome." Souta ran up to his sister and got blood on his white shirt.  
  
"Souta. Go find Inu Yasha and tell Sesshomaru I need help. Two red tigers and one white are attacking me. I can't fight them off, but I can keep them busy unto he gets here. I love you my brother. Now go." Kagome got up.  
  
"No I wont leave you." Souta hugged his sister.  
  
"Go now. I wont see you die." Kagome hugged Souta for the last time.   
  
"I love you sister." With that Souta ran off into the darkness, after Sesshomaru. Kagome got back into her fighting stance. Yin chuckled. Kagome charged full force into the battle with the tiger demons.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dun Dun Dun. What's going to happen? Will Sesshomaru get their in time? Is Souta fast enough to save his sister? Why is he there anyway?  
  
Review!! Review!! 


End file.
